Kick One-Shots
by AusllyKickLover
Summary: A bunch of KICK (Kim and Jack) Full of mushy, lovey stuff. R
1. The Sketch

**Note: Kim and Jack have been dating for two months. **

NO ONE'S P.O.V.

Kim and Jack were lying in their usual picnic spot underneath the oak tree in Seaford Park. Kim's head was on Jack's chest, she listened to his heart beat as they stared up into the leaves of the tree, looking at the shapes made by the sunlight poking through. Each were in paradise. Jack and Kim had been a couple for exactly two months and had never been as happy as they were then. Jack had kissed Kim in the exact spot they were laying, being sheltered by the branches as it rained down.

Kim was in complete and utter bliss. The boy she loved for months was now hers and only hers. Jack laid there silently, admiring the beauty that was his girlfriend. He loved her, so much. He planned on telling her. But he didn't know how. He pondered for a while as he laid his head back and gazed up through the branches at the slivers of clouds in the sky.

Kim's leg fell asleep. She got up and began to walk around. Jack sat up.

"Kim what are you doing?"

"My leg fell asleep," She said, shaking her leg and wiggling her ankle.

"Oh, okay. So what does my little Kimmy want to do today?" He said, putting a tiny tone of mock on the word Kimmy.

"I told you not to call me Kimmy, Jackie." She said slyly.

"Touché. But really, what would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure. It's beautiful here."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as my view."

"We're in the same spot, how is your view better than mine?"

"If you had a mirror you'd be able to see my view. My view is pure beauty at it's finest." Jack got up and went into his back pack and took out a sketch pad.

"What's that?" Kim said, blushing from his remarks.

"I'm going to draw you. Stay right there and do any pose you want."

Kim did as he asked, and leaned up against the tree trunk. Jack began sketching.

"I didn't know you could draw," Kim said after a while

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he said, "and yourself," he whispered so only he could hear.

Finally Jack was done sketching. He told Kim to close her eyes and sit down. She did so. Jack turned around is notepad and told Kim to open her eyes. She did so.

On the notepad was the word "Beautiful" In big letters, and around it the words "I love you, from Jack." And "I know you may not think it, but you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Kim stood up.

Jack grabbed her hand and spun her in to him. They stared in to each other's eyes.

"I love you too." She said.

He kissed her.

THE END.


	2. The Movies are Alright

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated, I've been pretty busy but I'm on spring break now so I'll have more time to update. **

I Think I Like the Movies Now

"Kimmm pleaseeee," Jack said to his best friend

"No Jack you know I hate the movies," Kim said whining

"Why do you hate them so much?" Jack asked a little bit annoyed and a little bit curious

"Because, the seats are always uncomfortable, there's always that one annoying person who gets up 10 times an hour to go the bathroom, and the endings are always so predictable."

"The endings are not always that predictable," Jack countered

"Yes they are. The Twilight Saga: They kiss, they marry, no one dies, the end. The Hunger Games: They get picked, they kiss, they survive, the end. Everything is expected. If you can take me to a movie where nothing is expected then I'll go," Kim said

"Fine," Jack said, "I know exactly what movie to go to."

OoOoO

Jack brought Kim to the movie theater near the Dojo but wouldn't tell her what they were seeing. He bought the tickets, got some popcorn, candy, and a large lemonade to split and they walked into the theater.

"Oz the Great and Powerful, really?" Kim said as they walked in. **(A/N: Me and my boyfriend saw this on our double date with my friends. They wanted to see it so we just went along.) **

"Yup, trust me, it's gonna be unpredictable," Jack said with a little bit of a mischievous grin on his face.

Kim wondered what he meant but was knocked out of her thoughts when Jack but his arm around her and lead her to the seats. He let his arm go when they sat down and Kim was blushing red.

As the movie started, Kim looked over to Jack without turning her head, and noticed him looking at her. She looked back at the movie. Half way through, Kim was getting bored. She glanced at Jack, he was still looking at her. Kim averted her eyes back the screen and moved a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

The movie was at the part where Oz was pulling off his greatest trick, pretending to abandon them. It was still so predictable. Kim knew exactly what was going to happen next. He was going to come up in a disguise and pretend to be dead and bla bla bla. Kim glanced at Jack, he seemed nervous for some reason. She didn't know why, they had been to the movies before as friends. **(A/N: They aren't a couple yet) **Maybe she was just overreacting.

In the ending scene, when Oz and the good witch kissed, Jack quickly put his hand up to Kim's cheek, once Kim asked what he was doing, he replied:

"Something unexpected," and pulled her in and kissed her. Once Kim realized what was happening she kissed back. She had waited for this moment for so long. Once they both unwilling pulled away in lack of air, Kim said with a grin between breaths,

"Ya know, I think the movies are alright." Jack and Kim kissed again until broken up by an usher.

**TADAAAA! Eh not that good but whatever I tried. Leave reviews please and tell me what you think! K, bye. Love yewwww. **

** -Dom (^-^) **


	3. Say It Back

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So tomorrow I'm going on a date with my boyfriend to see G.I. Joe Retaliation (his choice not mine) so I don't think I can update. Also, my great aunt just passed so I'm spending more time cheering up my mom. Thankfully, she's in a better place now. (my great aunt had cancer and a lung disease) But on to a happier note, LOTS OF KICK FLUFFINESS! Hehe so yeah. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **Kim and Jack in a chat room, Kim is **CheerCrawford7 **and Jack is KarateKid29. Jack is dating Donna Tobin currently. And then some regular POV stuff. K? K.

Say It Back

**CheerCrawford7 is now online.**

KarateKid29 **is now online.**

KarateKid29: Kim what's wrong? You haven't been urself lately :/

**CheerCrawford7: **it's nothing. I'm fine Jack… :)

KarateKid29: No ur not. Spill it Kim.

**CheerCrawford7: **Jack, I appreciate the concern. But I'm okay. r we still on for the mall tomorrow?

KarateKid29: Dammit im sorry kim. I have to take Donna to cheer practice again :/. Im sorry.

**CheerCrawford7: **oh… well that's ok. Some other time then. ur new girlfriend comes before everyone even ur bestfriend. it happens. I gtg. Bye

KarateKid29: wait kim! Im sorry!

**CheerCrawford7 is now offline. **

KarateKid29: I am a terrible best friend aren't I :/

oOoOo

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I logged off the chat room and closed my laptop. Of course Jack was right, I wasn't myself lately. But I couldn't tell him why. He's the one who hurt me. How could he not have known I liked him all along? And for him, my best friend, to go out with my worst enemy Donna Tobin, well that just adds insult to injury. The way she talks about him is enough to make me want to puke. He's nothing to her. She just "likes" because of his looks, not his personality.

But I, I LOVE him for everything he is. His laugh, his smile, his hero complex, everything, but I can't tell him that. I almost did once, but he blacked out when he chased after me and fell on bow staffs. So now I just have to hide my feelings. I've quit cheer because of Donna constantly insulting me about how she gets Jack and I don't, I don't go to the dojo as much as I used to, and Jack and I have sort of split apart. Yeah, I still am in love with him and all, but I can't hang around when he's always texting Donna or taking her out when we already made plans. But whatever, shit happens.

(Time Skip)

I walked into school, five minutes early as usual, and put my books into my locker. My eyes were feeling heavy as I didn't get any sleep from crying last night. I shut my locker and began to walk towards the vending machine to get a snack until Donna stopped in front of me. _Oh great, just what I need. _She had a sinister smile on her face.

"Hi Kimmy," She said, snickering.

"Hey Donna," I said, sounding bored. She was NOT going to get through to me.

"I just wanted you to know that you should probably stay away from Jack if you know what's good for you. Not that I care though, he wouldn't go for you anyways. You're too ugly and fat for him." She laughed and walked away. I looked over to my right where I saw Jack staring at me. He must have heard what happened.

Tears swelled in my eyes and I ran, ran out of the school and into park. I kept on running until I found the small patch of trees that lined the pond. I climbed the old and twisted one until I got to the three branches hidden by the leaves that made two easy chairs. Jack and I found the place a while ago while running away from a dog. (long story) I smiled at the thought of Jack. Oh how I wished he knew what pain he was causing me. I looked to my side where a tiny bag was nailed to the branch. It had a zipper on it and it was waterproof so the animals wouldn't get in. Inside were a few things Jack and I put in there in one of our trips here.

I unzipped the bag and took out some of the stuff. A slingshot, (we used it to guard us from the black dragons) some pens and a notebook, a pack of goldfish, (Jack's favorite snack) and a picture of us. Tears formed in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I heard footsteps and my name being called.

"Kim!" It was Jack, of course.

There was no use in hiding from him, I made my way down the tree. He looked out of breath. He walked over to me and hugged me and sat me down in the grass. I cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay Kim, I'm here. I'm here. I'll always be here." Jack whispered. Something boiled over inside me.

"No, you weren't here. You left me for that asshole Donna Tobin! She's treated me like shit for two years and you were just too blind to notice! Then to add to it, you started to date her of all people! You suddenly didn't have time for me and just left me there in my room sobbing into my pillow. Wanna know why I was sobbing? Because I'm fucking in love with you! And you know what, I don't care if you don't feel the same way because I'm done with this shit. Then you FINALLY notice something is wrong when I don't respond to your texts or calls. Nice of you to notice when it's too late. So guess what? I don't need this shit." I started to get up but was pulled down and felt someone crash his lips onto mine. I kissed back immediately.

"Jack! What the hell was that for?!" I basically screamed after I realized what just happened.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know. I only dated her because I thought you didn't have feelings for me. I thought maybe she'd get my mind off of you but she made me miss you more. Kim, I'm so so so so sorry. And I don't know what to do to make it to you," He said sadly.

"How about this, say it back,"

"Say what back?" He asked

"Tell me you love me too."

"I love you too. I love you more than you'll ever know. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before." He said, taking my hand.

"That's all I needed to hear," I said before he said before crashing his lips onto mine.

**Author's Note: **Yayy! So it's finished, hope you liked it. Not as fluffy as I thought but I liked it. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks guys, love yewwww.

-Dom


	4. The Heart (Part Poem)

**Yayyy so update time! Ok so yeah this has a poem in it, I guess it's kind of irrelevant but whatever. So I made this one shot because it's kind of similar with my boyfriend. He's away in Florida with his grade and I can only talk to him like once a day if that. :/ He's coming back Saturday though so that's good.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kickin' It. If I did Jack and Kim would be together and somewhere there'd be a dancing polar bear. Lol wut okay on with the story. **

_The Heart_

_Loving me can't be easy_

_I'm filled with flaws, fears_

_Dreams and insecurities_

_And I know _

_It's sometimes harder for you_

_To make it through_

_The days I'm away_

_But I want you to know_

_The heart _

_Is the one place_

_That I'll always stay _

_Sometimes you'll hear it_

_When my voice cracks_

_But it's not my voice being shattered_

_It's my heart _

_That's what mattered_

_But those things that were said_

_Were nothing compared _

_To the taste of your lips_

_Or the feel of your skin_

_Or being in love_

_Along with those memories_

_My frown fades away_

_And I hope you know this_

_In my heart,_

_Is where you'll always stay _

_The look of love_

_Placed in your eyes_

_The same look_

_Held in mine_

_The touch of your hand_

_The warmth of your skin_

_The rush of your embrace_

_As you pull me in_

_My fears they're gone_

_Along with the wind_

_And the peace comes back_

_At a single brush of your skin_

_Loving me is crazy_

_I must admit_

_I love you more_

_Day after day_

_Just know that our hearts_

_Connected will always stay _

I finally finished my poem. I bet you can tell who it's about, the one and only Jack Brewer. We've been dating for 4 months. He's by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Just being friends with him, he changed my life. He's always there for me and knows exactly what to say. His hero complex always comes out to save me, even when I don't admit it. I have to say though, I really do miss him. He's been away for two weeks on a trip for his karate. He's coming back in a few days though. I've been counting the hours since Monday. (It's Wednesday now)

So today is the day Jack gets back from his karate trip vacation training thingy… whatever I don't know what to call it. I'm meeting him at the airport at 5:30 at night so I'm trying to keep myself occupied. I've been trying to read books, watch tv, heck I even went for a run. Nothing helped. So I'm just gonna sit on my couch and eat some ice cream while I think about Jack.

Ok so thank God it's almost time for his plane to come in. It's about 5:30 now so I'm waiting for the flight attendant person to say that the plane has landed.

_"Attention: Flight 322 has landed and passengers will now be exiting. Thank you." _

THAT'S IT! THAT'S JACK'S FLIGHT! I squeal as I hurriedly jog/run over to the gates. The first passengers are exiting now. I keep searching for those big brown enchanting eyes but I don't see them yet. Finally, I see a boy my age carrying a blue suitcase and a black backpack. It's Jack!

"Jack!" I say as I run towards him. The same moment I say Jack he looks up at me. His face brightens and he starts to run too. We meet in the middle. He just dropped his bags right where we stood and cupped my cheek and pulled me in; one arm around my back. I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up and spun me around.

"I missed you so much," I practically whispered into his neck.

He heard me and said "I missed you too Kim," Then he planted his lips onto mine and kissed me with all the longing he had for me. I do the same.

"I love you so much," He said, gazing into my eyes

"I love you too Jack," I whispered, a single tear in my eye. He pulled me into his embrace again and I could feel our heartbeats, joined together by our love.

**TADAAAA eh not that good but whatever :P Sorry guys for not updating I've had writer's block and yesterday I was at my great aunt's funeral. It hurt me to watch my mom, aunt, grandmother, grandfather, sister, and everyone else in the funeral cry. But she's up in a better place, a cancer free world. Ok so on a better note, DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH SPYFALL?! The ending was so cute ^_^ but why the heck weren't they together! Sheesh they better be soon. **

** -Dom ( _ ) **


	5. Ferris Wheels and Sunsets

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded any new one-shots in a while. I've been really busy with school and sports and such but hopefully this will make up for it. It's going to be long-**_**ish**_** but not **_**too **_**long. So anyways, enjoy! Xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any other products/characters mentioned in this story. **

_Kim and Jack are not a couple yet in this one-shot. They are at the Seaford Carnival. (made up setting) No one's POV. _

OoOoO

After spending most of their money on rides and games and such, it was getting late as Kim was determined to go on one more ride; the Ferris Wheel. Kim always loved ferris wheels as a kid, she'd go on them at the perfect time to watch the sunset with her mom or dad. She thought they were like little pieces of heaven on Earth.

"Jaackk come on we need to hurry!" Kim said in a whining tone as she pulled Jack away from the cotton candy machine.

"Okay okay Kim hold on," Jack said as he threw the change for his candy at the cart man. Together they ran to the opposite side of the carnival to the ferris wheel.

"Jack come on it's almost time!" Kim yelled as she grabbed his hand and sprinted for the ride.

"Time for what?!" Jack asked for the twentieth time in the five minutes they were running.

"No time to explain, just get in," Kim handed the man their tickets and they climbed inside the ferris wheel cart.

"Remember, keep your hands, feet, and any other parts of your body or items inside the cart at all times," The man said as he closed the door. Kim and Jack both said okay and they were up. Kim and Jack neared the top of the ferris wheel.

"So what are we on this for again?" Jack asked Kim and she stared out across the park. She looked so beautiful as the partial sun rays gleamed across her blonde hair. Jack loved her hair; it was always so soft and smooth and smelt like strawberries. He only knew that though because he was the only one allowed to hug Kim. Being the only one allowed made Jack feel pretty special considering how tough Kim was. He admired that so much about her. She was always so caring and sensitive, yet so strong and ambitious. This is one of the reasons Jack fell in love with her. Another reason was because she loved life even after her dad died in the army. She missed two weeks of school and didn't start talking to other people than just Jack for a whole month. But then she told him something he'd never forget.

"_My dad was the closest person to me. I did so much with him, and when he joined the army, I became really sad. But then I remembered how proud he was when he told me he was going. His dad was in the army too, and he wanted to fulfill his father's dream. He tried to write to me everyday, and I've kept all of his letters. He told me that even if he didn't return, he wanted me to think of him right here with me, watching old karate movies and eating to buttery of popcorn. He said he's always with me, in my heart. And I now know that he died a hero, saving a mom and newborn son from an attack. He'd lived his life making a difference, and I'm going to do the same. And that starts with being happy again." _

He couldn't imagine how much pain she went through, and yet she smiled again. He could never get that image of her first real genuine smile after her dad died out of his head. He guesses that's when he really fell in love with her.

"Shh. Look," Kim almost whispered pointing ahead of her. Jack snapped out of his gaze and looked back at where she was pointing. The sun was setting over the park. It was breathtaking.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kim said knowing the answer.

"It's alright I guess," Jack responded. Kim turned around to look at him imploring for an explanation.

"Nothing could compare to your beauty," Jack whispered softly, cupping Kim's cheek. She blushed a deep red. As Jack leaned in, so did Kim, and their lips met in the middle creating a cascade of light beams making a silhouette around their position. When they finally pulled back, Jack smiled and said "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,"

Kim sealed his remark with another quick kiss and long embrace. "Me too," she whispered into his shoulder.

**Tadaaaa! Hope you enjoyed**** Cuz I really liked writing it. Please review guys and so until then… peace out yo. **

**Dom **


	6. First Kiss

**Author's Note: Alright so I'm updating today as I was inspired by my first kiss which has happened today. Now I know I know this is probably meaningless and boring but I just wanted you to know how I came up with is. (Note: the kiss was pretty cliché but cute) And if you've read this far, thank you. Ok, so on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any other titles mentioned in this story. **

**Note: Kim has not had her first kiss and neither has Jack. **

It was finally the weekend and Jack and I had decided to go see a movie with each other since we started dating. Jack was actually a big baseball fan so he picked the movie, "42", about Jackie Robinson and baseball segregation. I was fine with the movie as long as I could see him.

As we started up the escalator, we joked about who was going to beat who in air hockey at the arcade. It was fun just to hang out with him without anyone else. We could always goof around with each other and I loved that about him. It was one of the many things I loved about him actually. But back to the story.

About 10 minutes in to the movie, he put his arm around me and I snuggled in. It was pretty cold in the theater but once I was against him it felt a lot warmer. But maybe that was just me blushing a lot. Anyway, as his arm was around my shoulder, he grabbed my hand when I went to push away the stray strand of hair from my face. He intertwined our fingers together and my cheeks went red. I kept my head facing the screen but I averted my eyes to him. He was looking over at me but he didn't seem to see me looking at him. I focused back on the movie for about 20 minutes before I noticed I was smiling at myself for no reason. Well, I guess I had a reason but you know what I mean.

Fifteen minutes later one of those uplifting mushy parts was showing. My head was resting on his shoulder and I realized our lips were just inches apart. If I focused I could feel his warm breath. I knew he was thinking about what I was thinking about. I knew this date was going to be the date. He turned his head so he was facing me, his arm still over my shoulders and our hands still intertwined. He leaned in, his head turned to the side just slightly. As I realized what was happening, my eyes fluttered closed, and I felt a pair of lips on mine. I kissed back immediately. I cannot describe to you how it felt other than amazing. My heart raced, my body felt tingly, and my cheeks I know were as red as a tomato. It had finally happened, and although it lasted maybe 3 or 4 seconds, they were just indescribable. Absolutely amazing. As we pulled apart I looked into his eyes again, they seemed to dance with happiness and so did mine. I put my head back into the crook of his neck. As more romantic scenes he kissed me again, each just a little longer each time. But all giving the same result of amazing. The rest of the day I couldn't stop smiling and absentmindedly kept putting my fingers to my lips.

**Ok so there you go, Jack's, Kim's, and my first kiss. All of this is true. So yeah goodbye for now. **

** -Dom**


	7. My Munchkin

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long. I've been uhh… sort of depressed but I'm getting better now! So, without further ado, my update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It sheesh**

_**Munchkins**_

**Jack's POV:**

Kim isn't tall- or as tall as me anyway- but I don't care. I love that she is a little on the short side. She looks… well… cute. Don't get me wrong, I have a huge crush on her and I think she's absolutely beautiful but her being like a little angry munchkin at times is just too adorable. Like I said before "She looks like a cute, little lamb; but she's really a cute, killer lamb." And I love that about her. I guess that's why every time we go to karate tournaments I catch myself staring at her while she's sparring. The way her golden blonde hair flips back and forth as she throws a punch, the cute little frown that plays on her face as ducks, the dimples that surface in her cheeks as she wins a match. To me, they're just some of the things I adore about her. I really really do love her. I just wish I could tell her.

**Kim's POV: **

-phone rings-

"Hello?" I say into the speaker not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Kimmyyyyyyy!"

"Jack, I told you not to call me Kimmy. What's up?"

"Oops, sorry Kimmy. And I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie or something?"

"Watch it," I scolded, "and yeah sure, I'll be over in 15 minutes." I replied. I quickly got dressed in something comfortable and grabbed my shoes and skateboard and walked out of my house.

oOoOo

**Jack's POV: **

-door bell-

I ran to the door and quickly opening it, picking my little munchkin up and wrapping her in my famous Jack Brewer bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too Jack," Kim said seemingly out of breath. I blushed a little and plopped her down on the couch.

"Haha sorry. I've been so bored it's nice to see my favorite Kimmy."

"Well thanks…Jackie." Kim said slyly.

"Touche" I replied.

We then put on a movie and made some popcorn. About half way through the movie Kim got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Whatcha doooiinn?" I asked playfully.

"Getting a donut. You want one?"

"Yeah sure," I replied coolly.

Sure enough, Kim walked back with two little bowls of glazed munchkin donuts.

"One for me, and one for you." Kim said while handing me a bowl.

"Thanks Kimmy," I said. She just glared but plopped down beside me and laid her head on my chest. After about 10 more minutes of watching a movie, I wrapped my arms around Kim's waist. She snuggled into me more.

"Kim?" I said, becoming serious.

"Yeah Jack?"

"You know you'll always me my favorite Kimmy right?" She blushed.

"I know, and you'll always be my favorite Jackie." She told me.

"You know something else?" I asked

"What?"

"You're always going to me favorite munchkin too." With that, Kim snuggled even deeper into me and we fell asleep like that. She looked so peaceful as she was dozing off. She's my Kimmy, my munchkin, my cute killer lamb, but most of all, she's my love.

**WELP TADAAA IT'S NOT THAT GREAT BUT WHATEVS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

**:-)))**


	8. One Less Lonely Girl

**Hey guys! How are you? I hope you're doing well. So as some of you may know I'm a belieber I'm finally meeting Justin July 17****th****. I'm so excited. But back to the story, this was inspired by Justin's song One Less Lonely Girl. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Justin Bieber… but a girl can dream right?**

**One Less Lonely Girl**

**Jack's POV:**

I walked into the dojo excited as ever, but also a little nervous. I had gotten Kim and I Justin Bieber concert tickets since I knew she loved him and has never seen him live. The things I do for her.

I walked up to Kim. "Hey Kim! Guess what!"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You have to guess," I said.

"Ugh fine. A giant meteor is going to hit Earth and we're all going to die?"

"No. But good guess. Do you remember what you told me about your favorite singer?"

"Justin? I told you I never went to one of his concerts….wait shutup! You did not!"

"Ahhh but I did," I said coolly. Kim ran over to me and tackled me into a bear hug and I fell on the floor. She squeezed me near to death but I enjoyed being in her arms. What she didn't know was that I had planned a special surprise at the concert.

**I AM THE MYSTERIOUS MAGICAL TIME SKIP. OBEY ME. **

-AT THE CONCERT-

"Jack these seats are amazing!" Kim said excitedly. They really were. They were on the floor, just five rows from the stage near the stairs to get up. **A/N: You'll see why soon. **

"I know! Anything for you Kim. I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I said and made my departure. I wasn't going to the bathroom. I was actually going backstage. You see, Justin and I are friends. Our dads hung out all the time as kids. And when I called him up for a favor when I heard he was coming to Seaford he gladly accepted.

As I walked backstage, I gathered the flowers and the dancers brought out the traditional One Less Lonely Girl stool. That's right, I was going old school on this one.

"Alright everybody! We've got one more song to play, and this one is a favorite. So, who wants to be the One. Less. Lonely. Girl?" Justin said and the crowd roared and screamed.

Justin didn't go traditional on the song. Instead, he played the acoustic guitar. The seat was brought out, and I was given my cue. I grabbed a mic and walked out on stage.

"Hey everyone. I'm Jack and I'm here for a special version of One Less Lonely Girl. Kim? Will you please stand up?" I locked eyes with Kim and the lights went on her. She stood up smiling with tears in her eyes. Justin and I both started singing.

I walked down the stairs carrying my mic and the flowers. I knelt down and gave the flowers to Kim, and led her up to he stage. I led her to the stool and she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Kim," I said into the microphone. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to say this. I love you. And I promise if you give me the chance I will try to make you the happiest person in the world. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, a little nervous but I kept my eyes locked on hers the whole time.

"Yes," Was all she could say before I picked her up and held her in my arms. The whole crowd cheered. I finished the song with Justin singing the last words as this:

"I've found my one less lonely girl." And as the song ended, I looked into Kim's eyes one more time, and before I knew it, our lips were connected and all I saw were sparks and all I heard were the "Awws" of the audience.

**Author's Note: YAYYYY FINISHED! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF YOU DID PLEASE R&R ILY ALL MWAHH**

**-DOM**


	9. I'm In Love With You

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I got this idea in the car on the way home from a Phillies game and it's super sappy and mushy lolol. Enjoy :-)))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

_I'm In Love With You_

"Jack! How could you?! You know that tournament meant everything to me!" I screamed at him in my room.

"Kim… please just listen to me," Jack whispered, reaching his hands out to me.

"No ok? Nothing you could ever say or do will make me forgive you. Goodbye Jack." I said, motioning for him to walk out the door.

He wouldn't leave.

"No Kim! I can't leave, please…. you just have to understand why I didn't let you go…" Jack started but I cut him off.

"Stop it Jack. Get out." I said harshly.

He looked at me, tears glistening in his eyes, and grabbed his jacket and walked out. It was raining out, but he could walk home I was so mad.

**1 Hour Later….**

I looked out my window again for the 10th time that minute. He was still sitting under the tree, soaked and all. I decided to walk down stairs and tell him to get away.

"Jack get off my property before I call the cops," I threatened although I'd never really call the cops on him.

"No Kim. Just let me explain." He pleaded.

"You have exactly one minute," I said coldly.

"Well I… I couldn't let you go… because well, I-I'm in love with you. I just couldn't imagine you going away for six months with another guy knowing there's something I could do about it. It kills me inside every time I even see you with another guy. I love you Kim. And I want the whole world to know it," he said.

Then, he yelled in the rain, "I, Jack Brewer AM IN LOVE with Kim Crawford and I want the whole world to know-" I cut Jack off by running out into the rain, grabbing his soaked jacket collar, and pulling him into a long-awaited kiss.

"I'm in love with you too." I said after I pulled away, our foreheads rested to each other's.

**Ok so there it is! Sorry it's really short but it's late at night and I'm so tired. I love you all! Please R&R :-))**

**-Dom**


	10. I'll Run (Song-fic

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated, I've been super busy. Anyways, many of you messaged me asking if I had met Justin and yes I did. (best night of my life) So, if anyone wants to see the picture just leave a comment or something and I'll post a link. (although I'm a loser so y'all probably don't care)**

**Title: I'll Run (Song-fic)**

**Summary: I haven't written a song-fic in a while so I decided I'd give it a shot. Song- I'll Run by The Cab **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or I'll Run by The Cab. Sheesh. **

Kim stayed there, her head and upper torso curled into my chest. The tears streaking down her delicate cheeks were soaking through my shirt, but I didn't mind. Kim needed me. MY Kim needed me.

"Kim," I whispered softly into her ear, "I'm here, it's okay. I'll always be here for you if you need me. Okay?" I said, lightly tilting her chin up so she was looking at me.

"Really?" Kim whispered, her voice barely audible but enough for me to hear it crack.

"Of course. I'll always protect you Kim. Always," I cooed. Kim sat up and hugged me. I began to wipe the remaining tears off her cheeks and she smiled just a little.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore. WE won't let them," I whispered to her once more.

_I can see it in your eyes, you're scared_

_All these things they force you to do aren't fair_

_I'm here to chase away these tears_

_And baby we can chase away these fears_

_(Because)sometimes baby you fall on your back_

_But girl you're three times the lady I'll ever have_

_And you know, you know it's true_

_This is a fight I refuse to lose_

Kim and I lay there a while. Kim eventually dozed off, but I stayed up admiring the blonde beauty and just listening to the sound of her soft breathing.

From the moment I first saw her break down in tears, I promised myself I'd never stop fighting for her and to always do whatever I could to make her happy. She was my everything… she was my only. As I gently woke Kim up from her short slumber, I gathered enough courage to say what I'd been wanting to for so long.

_And I'll run (and I'll run)_

_Have a little faith in me_

_You're scared and alone_

_And I'll run (and I'll run)_

_This is where we both break free_

_I'll bring you home (you home, you home)_

_I can hear it in your voice, you care_

_Let me run my fingers through your hair_

_I'll keep you company at night_

_And baby I'm here to make this right_

"Kim…I need to confess something," I said stuttering a bit.

"Anything Jack. You can tell me anything,"

"Do you remember the day we first met?"

"Of course I do. You caught my apple in the cafeteria."

"I know. That was the day I-that was the day I began to love you. And do you remember that day you threw Ricky Weaver? That's the day I fell in love with you. And do you remember that day, when after everything that happened, I saw tears glisten in your eyes? That was the day I swore I'd do anything for you because I love you. And please, always remember this moment. Because this moment, this is where I confess my love for you." I said, sounding more like a cheesy rom-com than real life.

"Jack I.." I cut Kim off before she could finish her sentence, I kissed her. She (thank God) kissed back.

"I'll do anything to make you happy Kim," I said after a while.

"You wanna know how?" She said, "Kiss me again."

And so I did. A lot.

_(Because) sometimes baby you fall on your back_

_But girl you're three times the lady I'll ever have_

_And you know, you know it's true_

_This is a fight I refuse to lose_

_And I'll run (and I'll run)_

_Have a little faith in me_

_You're scared and alone_

_And I'll run (and I'll run)_

_This is wear we both break free_

_I'll bring you home (you home, you home)_

_Believe me and don't think twice_

_And don't leave me or say goodbye_

_Believe me, believe me tonight_

_Believe me and dont think twice_

_Believe me_

_And I'll run_

_Have a little faith in me_

_You're scared and alone_

_And I'll run (and I'll run)_

_Have a little faith in me_

_You're scared and alone_

_And I'll run (and i'll run)_

_This is where we both break free_

_I'll bring (i'll bring) you home (you home, you home)_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me (have a little faith, have a little faith)_

_Have a little faith in me (have a little faith, have a little faith)_

_If you have a little faith in me_

_**yAYYY IT SUCKED BUT WHATEVS **_


	11. Good To You (Song-Fic)

**A/N: Yoooooo waddup. So I decided that because of the amazing reviews from y'all about my other song-fic, I'd try it again. Now without further ado, **

**Good To You- Mariana's Trench (amazing song btw)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or Mariana's Trench**

I watched Kim from across the hall, she sat on the steps attempting to study. Her eyebrows were partly furrowed in concentration, her bottom lip sticking out slightly from her frustration, and she was fiddling with the pencil in her hand. She didn't look at all like the Kim I've come to know and love. She was sad to say the least; and it was my entire fault. I tried to think of something to say to her, to apologize, but I just couldn't find the right words. I decided to just wing it, I couldn't stand another minute of Kim being mad at me.

It was tearing me apart; I pushed the best thing that ever happened to me away and all I wanted was to bring her back. I wanted to bring her back and never take her for granted again, I wanted her to know how much I loved her.

**_Everyone's around, no words are coming now_**

**_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_**

I know I'm not the smartest guy out there, and I know that there's others who qualify to be Kim's boyfriend, but no one will ever love her like I do. I need her so much and I need her smile and her laugh and I need to watch her eyes light up when she smiles. I need her happiness again. I began to walk towards her.

**_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up_**

**_And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it_**

"Uh, hi Kim,"

"Hey Jack," She said trying not to show emotion. She avoided my gaze, looking everywhere around the room except me.

"Listen Kim, I know I've been acting like a jerk lately and I understand why you don't want to talk to me. I know I pushed you away and I'm really sorry about that. Please just give me a chance to make it right," I tried to keep my voice steady and strong but my voice soon came to match the pleading in my eyes.

"O-okay," She said sounding a bit nervous and her bottom lip quivering a little.

"Okay. Kim you know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Ever. I've just been having some bad days and I shouldn't have pushed you away but I did and I'm sorry and all I want to do is make it right again. I need you back into my life because I can't make it without you. Let me prove it to you." I was surprised she understood what I said because I rambled so bad, but she heard I think.

"And how will you do that?" She asked suspiciously, still not letting her guard down.

"Let me take you on a date. I want you to know that if you give me the chance I will never let you down again-"

**_And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone_**

**_And I do want you know I think that you'd be good to me_**

**_And I'd be so good to you_**

**_I would_**

"I think about you every day and every thing you do amazes me and I'm sorry I never told you this before I just didn't know the right things to say. And I hope you feel the same way because if not I probably just ruined our whole friendship so I'm sorry about that but I needed to say this Kim-"

**_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines_**

**_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want_**

"I even still have the letter that I was going to give to you when I left for Japan and it basically had everything I just said written down in it and I was hoping to give it to you one day but I never found the courage and I'm sorry for everything."

**_But I still have your letter_**

**_just got caught between someone I just invented,_**

**_Who I am really am and who I've become_**

**_And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone_**

**_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_**

**_And I'd be so good to you_**

"-I swear I'd be so good to you Kim you don't even know. You're my absolute best friend and not many people can say that their crush is. And I thank God every day I caught that apple the day we met and all I want is the chance to treat you right. Please, Kim, please." I was telling the truth. I could never hurt her again, ever. I loved her.

**_I can't be without you_**

**_I would_**

**_And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone_**

**_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_**

**_And I'd be so good to you_**

**_I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you_**

**_I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you_**

**_I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you_**

**_I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you_**


End file.
